peelfandomcom-20200213-history
13 August 1987 (Radio Bremen)
Show ; Name * John Peel Show ; Station * Radio Bremen (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD * 1987-08-13 ; Comments *Peel mentions going to Mexico in the 60's with his friend Harry to the town of Nuevo Laredo to visit Harry's favourite brothel. The event was written in detail by Sheila in Peel's biography, Margrave Of The Marshes. *Peel plays a track from the Descendents called All, which only lasts for one second long. *Peel plays a track from Tav Falco's Panther Burns covering The Risers' She's A Bad Motorcycle. *Peel mentions reading a copy of Playboy magazine last night in bed, which his brother brought back from America and says it hasn't changed over 30 years in terms of oral sex and expensive watches. *The show seems to have been recorded in the Spring of 1987 rather than in August. Either the date is wrong or Peel's show was delayed until broadcast in August. Tracklisting * File 1 * Descendents: Van (album - AllSubtitled as Ad maiorem Dei gloriam, which translates from Latin to English as To the greater glory of God, which is the motto for the Jesuits.) SST *Stupids: Layback Session (album - Van Stupid) Vinyl Solution *3 Wise Men: Refresh Yourself (12") Rhythm King *Yeah God!: The Amphetamine Kid (7" - The Amphetamine Kids EP) Drunken Choirboy *Das Damen: Gray Isn't Black (album - Jupiter Eye) SST *Tiger: Na Lef Ya So (album - Me Name Tiger) Vibes *Green On Red: We Ain't Free (album - The Killer Inside Me) Mercury *Diblo Dibala: Etranger - Amoureux (album - Ami Eh! Bougez!) Kadance *Cure: Why Can't I Be You? (7") Fiction *Anne Clark: Hope Road (7") 10 *Public Enemy: Yo! Bum Rush The Show (album - Yo! Bum Rush The Show) Def Jam *That Petrol Emotion: Big Decision (7") Polydor *Robert Mitchum: What Is This Generation Coming To? (album - Calypso - Is Like So...) Capitol *Butthole Surfers: Human Cannonball (album - Locust Abortion Technician) Touch And Go *Rosehips: Thrilled To Bits (7" - Room In Your Heart) Subway Organization *'File 2' *Throwing Muses: Snail Head (12" - Chains Changed) 4AD *Descendents: All (album - All) SST *Bhundu Boys: Zvichatinesta (album - Shabini) Discafrique *Front 242: Agressiva Due (album - Official Version) Red Rhino Europe *Tav Falco's Panther Burns: She's A Bad Motorcycle (album - The World We Knew) New Rose *Magnolias: Together Again (album - Concrete Pillbox) Twin/Tone *Lee "Scratch" Perry & Dub Syndicate: De Devil Dead (album - Time Boom X De Devil Dead) On-U Sound *My Baby's Arm: Hung In The Playground (7") Kasper *Band Of Susans: Sometimes (12" - Blessing And Curse) Furthur *John Rocca: I Want It To Be Real (Basement Beats) (12" - I Want It To Be Real (The Ultimate Mixes '87)) City Beat *Stickdog: Cure (album - Stickdog) Smudged Goods *Railway Children: Another Town (album - Reunion Wilderness) Factory *Mekons: Kidnapped (album - Honky Tonkin') Sin *Clown Alley: The Grey Men (album - Circus Of Chaos) Alchemy *Fats Comet: O.K. Bye! (12" - Rockchester) World File ; Name * 1) Peel On Bremen Vier - 1987-08-13A.mp3 * 2) Peel On Bremen Vier - 1987-08-13B.mp3 ; Length * 1) 0:55:26 * 2) 0:55:04 ; Other * 1-2) Thanks to Eddie Berlin! ; Available * 1-2) Mooo ; Footnotes Category:Radio Bremen Category:1987 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Eddie Berlin Tapes